


We're Like Brothers

by here_for_the_tea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Captain Puffy is mentioned like once im sorry, Comfort, Dream is an asshole, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Tommyinnit, Enderman Language, Enderman-Ghast Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Explicit Language, Fluff, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I think?, Light Angst, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ooo, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Running Away, Swearing, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Torture, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, dream - Freeform, everything is platonic, just a little torture, the fluff comes eventually i swear, they speak ender, tubbo is kind of an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here_for_the_tea/pseuds/here_for_the_tea
Summary: Tommy meets a certain enderman hybrid in the woods. One he feels a strange connection with...almost like he's family.OrTommy may or may not be an enderman hybrid and ranboo may or may not be his long lost brother
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 46
Kudos: 596





	1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [mcyt prompts (mostly tommy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681869) by [idontwannaputmywattpadusername](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/pseuds/idontwannaputmywattpadusername). 



> YOOO another fic based on the prompt book we all know and love
> 
> honestly i get so many ideas from it its a godsend ANYWAY this story is mostly canon divergent but there are some hints to the actual canon lore! also tommy hasn't met ranboo until after he started living with techno when he escaped from exile. the graphic violence isn't until chapter 2, and even then it's not too bad. didn't want to chance it though! anyways, ENJOY!

Tommy huffed as he walked through the snow and bit back the bitter cold that came with living in arguably the coldest biome. Of course, Techno had to send him out at 5 in the morning to get wood, of fucking course. He listened to the crunch of the snow beneath his boots, the scurrying of a fox somewhere nearby, the usual. As he listened, however, he heard a noise that didn’t quite belong. Someone was...crying? He heard whimpers and gasps to the left and followed them curiously.

Tommy pulled out his sword just in case and tried to step quietly around the trees and bushes around him. He knew this wasn’t a good idea and that it could be one of Dream’s traps to get Tommy back in exile, but he wasn’t really thinking about that right now. The noises were getting louder as he approached whoever it was, and he stopped behind a tree when he caught sight of... _ something _ leaning on a tree a few feet away.

The right half of the guy was pitch black and the left side was bright white in contrast along with ears and fluffy hair with the same coloring on the top of his head. He was clutching his right hand in pain and Tommy could smell the all too familiar smell of burning skin. He was wearing a formal suit along with a thick split red and green cloak with a golden silky hood hanging down. He was absurdly tall, probably close to 7 feet, and Tommy could vaguely see a long, skinny tail underneath the cloak he wore. Tommy noticed the lack of any weapons visible on the man and lowered his sword, but still held it in his hand.

Tommy walked closer and the man didn’t notice him. “Who are you?” Tommy asked suddenly, making the guy jump. Now that Tommy could see his face straight on, he looked  _ young. _ Maybe around 16, 17 at the oldest. “U-Um, Ranboo. Don’t stab me, p-please,” Ranboo stuttered. Tommy rolled his eyes and walked closer to him, “I’m not gonna stab you, chill out big man.”. Tommy stopped a bit in front of Ranboo and winced as he looked at the burn on his hand. “Jeez, what happened to your hand? Never seen a burn like that,” Tommy questioned.

“Ah,” Ranboo started. “I had to block my face from getting hit with snow. Not very forgiving on endermen hybrids,” He laughed weakly. Tommy’s eyebrows shot up. Well, that explains the half and half skin tone. And pretty much everything else. “Ouch. Well, come with me. I have the stuff to fix it up at my brother’s place nearby,” He nodded in the direction of Techno’s cabin. “Oh, no no, I’ll be fine there’s no need for that,” Ranboo protested. “It’s fine dude, I swear,” Tommy pressed. Ranboo bit his lip before nodding, deciding it wasn’t worth it to argue with the teen.

“So Ranboo, where did you come from? I’ve been here practically since the beginning and you are definitely a new face,” Tommy asked. “Oh, I just joined a month or so ago. I somehow got shoved into a bunch of government business and that’s why I’m out here!” Ranboo explained. Tommy hummed. “Hm, best not mention that to my brother. Tech’s not very fond of governments, I’m not either really. Not since my own country betrayed me.”. Ranboo stopped walking, making Tommy give him a confused look. “You alright, big man?” Tommy asked cautiously. “Techno’s your brother?” The taller said weakly. Tommy rolled his eyes.

“Yes, big bad Technoblade is my brother. I don’t understand why people hate him so much. Sure he got a lil carried away with some withers, but he’s a changed man! I’m proud of him.” Tommy defended. “That means you’re...Tommy?” Ranboo asked incredulously. Tommy tilted his head, “Um, yeah,” he answered. Ranboo’s eyes widened and he ran his hair through his hair. “Well that’s a bit of a shock, considering everyone thinks you’re  _ dead _ ,”. Tommy’s mouth dropped open. People thought he was  _ dead _ ? What the fuck? Tommy stuttered a few times before finally getting out one word. “ _ Why? _ ”.

“Tubbo went to visit you, a week ago, maybe more, and all he found was a crater and a giant tower. No Tommy.” Ranboo explained softly. Tommy smacked his forehead. “ _ Of fuckin’ course! _ ” He gritted his teeth. “Fuckin’ bitch doesn’t visit me the entire time in exile but he does after Dream destroys all I have and I fuckin’ run off,” He rambled out. Why couldn’t Tubbo have come earlier? Why didn’t Tubbo care sooner? Why wasn’t Tubbo there to  _ help him when he needed him?  _ Ranboo watched Tommy with worried eyes and a frown on his face. “Dream? I thought he was a friend?” Ranboo said confused, which made Tommy scoff.

“Yeah, right. A  _ friend _ who  _ hurt _ me so fucking much, who  _ manipulated _ me into depending on him, who  _ destroyed _ EVERYTHING that I had in exile!” Tommy exploded, making Ranboo flinch. “I barely had any clothes, barely had any food, barely had any  _ memory of who I was, _ and he took. It. All.” Tommy’s voice broke. Ranboo pulled out a book and started erasing a bit of it. Tommy didn’t ask. It wasn’t his business, and quite frankly he didn’t care at the moment. Tommy shook his head as he calmed down, muttering a quiet  _ ‘Shit’ _ as he realized he just lost it in front of this kid he just met, who apparently worked with Tubbo.

“Did you just-?” Ranboo asked in surprise. “Eh?” Tommy grunted, a habit he had picked up from Techno. “You swore in Endermen, Tommy,” Ranboo spoke slowly, a look of confusion in his eyes. Tommy’s face dropped slightly before he fixed his expression. “Oh, yeah. I uh, learned when I was young. ‘M not used to people understanding me,” Tommy explained. Tommy wouldn’t tell the hybrid that he knew it instinctually, even though he would likely be the most welcoming of it. Tommy just... _ knew _ how to speak it. He knew that probably meant he was something other than human but, honestly, that terrified him.

Every hybrid he knew had wronged him at some point. Phil abandoned him and killed his brother, Techno killed his friend and tried to destroy his country, and Tubbo exiled him and left him in the dust. He wasn’t really sure why he was so comfortable with Ranboo. He felt... _ safer _ than all the other hybrids he knew. Hell, he felt safer than most of the people Tommy knew. Ranboo smiled and spoke. “⍙⟒⌰⌰, ⊬⍜⎍ ☊⏃⋏ ☌⟒⏁ ⎍⌇⟒⎅ ⏁⍜ ⋔⟒ ⎍⋏⎅⟒⍀⌇⏁⏃⋏⎅⟟⋏☌ ⊬⍜⎍ ⏁⊑⟒⋏!” (Well, you can get used to me understanding you then!). Tommy smiled to himself. He’d like that, not that he’d ever say that out loud. He started walking again and the enderman followed.

Eventually, they arrived at Techno’s cabin. Tommy stepped inside, taking off his cloak and stomping the snow off his boots. He called out for Phil and Techno, but neither were in the house. Tommy shrugged and told Ranboo he could hang his clock on the wall next to his. “Well, while we wait for them I could fix up your hand if you like,” Tommy offered. Ranboo nodded and sat at the dining room table. Tommy went into the bathroom and sifted through drawers and cabinets, getting everything he would need to clean and bandage Ranboo’s burn.

He walked back out with his arms full and set everything on the table before sitting down next to Ranboo. “Alright, are you good if I touch you?” Tommy questioned. He didn’t want to startle Ranboo or make his hand hurt worse. Ranboo looked him in the eyes and nodded. Tommy grabbed Ranboo’s hand gently and flipped it to the burn on the back of his hand. He looked it over, glad to see it wasn’t too severe and was mostly clean. “Um, none of that stuff is water-based, is it?” Ranboo stared at the collection of medical supplies on the table. “No, it’s not. We don’t have any water-based medical stuff really,” Tommy answered.

Ranboo tilted his head, “Why not?”. “Reasons.” Was all Tommy said. Tommy grabbed a small jar of some kind of cream and gently applied it to the burn. “So,” Tommy started as he applied the cream, “What’s the book for?”. Ranboo didn’t seem to know what he meant for a second before it clicked. “Oh. Oh! That’s my memory book, yeah. My memory is uh...not very good,” He explained. “I black out a lot, makes it hard to tell what’s real and what’s not. The book helps a little.” He finished. Tommy hmmed and thought for a second. Maybe he should make a memory book...Ever since Dream had fucked with his head, he’d have little episodes every now and then.

One second he was in his room in Techno’s cabin, the next second he was cowering in the corner in fear because he thought Dream was coming to punish him for having extra blankets. One minute he was sitting and feeling content at having a small portion of his family back, the next second he was wondering where his best friend  _ Dream _ was, and why he had left in the first place. He’d stare out the window at the flat and snowy biome when suddenly he was looking at the exploded remnants of Logstedshire. Maybe a book could help him ground himself, help him remember what’s real.

“Tommy?” He heard Ranboo ask. “Hm?”. “You kinda spaced out for a minute there and stopped moving...you good?” The hybrid shifted in his seat. “Yeah, sorry. Just...thinking, I suppose.” Tommy smiled weakly. The rest of the process was done in silence and eventually, Tommy finished by wrapping a bandage around Ranboo’s hand in a way that wouldn't limit its use too much. Ranboo looked it over and smiled. “Thanks, Tommy,” He said sheepishly. Tommy opened his mouth when suddenly the door was swung open and Techno walked in.

“Hey, Toms-” Techno froze when he noticed someone else was in the room. “Well. Hello,” He monotoned. Tommy stood up and stood in front of Ranboo, not wanting Techno to try anything. Tommy knew he probably wouldn’t, but the man could get paranoid (especially when Tommy’s safety was in question). “He’s not gonna do anything, Tech. You’re gonna scare him off,” Tommy rolled his eyes. Techno stared at him for a minute before he visibly relaxed and cleared his throat. “Sorry, old habits,” Techno apologized looking Ranboo in the eye. Ranboo stared just over his shoulder. “Uh. I-It’s ok. I get it, not many good experiences with people?” Ranboo questioned and Techno just grunted in response. “So what’s he doing here?” Techno said pointing at the hybrid.

Oh. Tommy never really asked that, did he? He turned to the taller, prompting him to explain. Hm. He didn’t seem to have a problem looking Tommy in the eye. “I-I came here to warn you, inform you, whatever you wanna call it,” he started. “Philza has been placed under house arrest, he won’t be here for a while,”. “What?” Techno and Tommy breathed out. “I’m sorry, I tried to convince them but they wouldn’t  _ listen- _ ” He cut himself off, taking a deep breath. “Why is he on house arrest? What bullshit excuse did they come up with, hm?” Techno fumed. Tommy watched them talk, surprised that Ranboo seemed much more confident than most would be if they were in the room of one angry Technoblade.

“They wanted your location. They want to come here and bring you back to L’Manburg, publicly execute you. He wouldn’t tell them.” The enderman stated. Techno ran a hand through his hair, messing up the braid. Phil had protected them at the cost of his freedom. Techno muttered something along the lines of  _ ‘Goddamnit, dad’, _ and Tommy was leaned against the wall, his head pointed towards the ceiling. “How did you find us then?” Tommy pushed off the wall, walking towards Ranboo. He fiddled around in his pockets for a moment before pulling out a compass. The sides had  _ ‘Techno’ _ engraved and it had the obvious shine of enchantment on it. “They found this in one of Phil’s chests,” he explained as he set it down on the table. “They know which direction the house is in, but I’ve bought you some more time now that they’re without it.”.

“W-was Tubbo...a part of all of this?” Tommy asked, hoping the answer was no. “Ranboo’s mouth pressed into a line. “He was the one who started it.”. Oh. Well, there it was. Tommy turned around, looking out the window. He heard the muffled voices of Techno and Ranboo talking but he didn’t pay them any attention. His best friend, who loved bees and couldn’t stand watching people he cared for get hurt, had willingly exiled him and at this point was coming after Tommy’s entire family. His dad was locked up in his own house, Tommy was presumed dead by everyone, and they were coming to kill Techno. He knew, realistically, Techno wouldn’t be killed. He was the best fighter on the server and even if he lost he had three lives. He was still terrified.

What happened to his best friend? Was it war, was it Dream? Maybe...maybe it was Tommy. Maybe if Tommy had never been in the picture the sweet boy who was like a brother to him might have stayed sweet instead of some political figure going to ridiculous lengths to  _ ‘Protect his people’ _ . He had said that to Tommy when he exiled him. It was to  _ protect his people _ and apparently, Tommy wasn’t his people. Tommy was the reason all of this was happening, the reason his family was in danger. It was because of  _ him _ . Tommy felt his chest tighten and his eyes water. He was breathing heavily but he felt like he couldn’t get enough air in his lungs. It reminded him of trying to breathe and all the gunpowder going to his lungs as he watched his world explode.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the images. They flashed between Wilbur after he exploded his country then to Dream exploding Logstedshire. New images brought by the situation popped up. Phil in a cold dark cell, his wings cramped and a mess. Techno backed up against the wall, Tubbo pointing the crossbow he was killed with at Techno with a malicious look in his eyes.  _ Stop it Stop it Stop it Stop it Stop it Stop it Stop it StopStopStopStop please make it stop PLEASE- _

Tommy’s hands were over his ears and they were ringing and ringing and  _ make it stop please God make it stop _ . Someone’s hands were suddenly around him and he was in the air. He felt something soft under him. He was laying down, curled up. He heard more muffled voices and then the sound of a door closing. He thought he was alone when the bed sunk next to him. Someone grabbed his arms and his eyes shot open. He blinked through the tears and saw Ranboo smiling warmly and saying something. He wrapped Tommy up in his arms which was a surprisingly warm place to be.

Tommy felt his shuddering breaths start to calm down, and he noticed the wetness on his cheeks from his tears. “⌇⊑⊑⊑,” (Shhh,). “⟟⏁'⌇ ⍜☍. ⊑⟒'⌇ ⋏⍜⏁ ⊑⟒⍀⟒. ⊬⍜⎍'⍀⟒ ⌇⏃⎎⟒,” (It's ok. He's not here. You're safe.) Ranboo whispered in his ear. Slowly, Tommy calmed down. He’d let out a whimper or a sob here and there, but he could breathe. He knew where he was. He was safe. He was home.


	2. That Wasn't Suppose To Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy finally tells everyone what Dream did. Then he runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 2 THE SAME DAY AS CHAPTER 1??? who am i man i don't even know look at these speedy updates

There was a woman holding him. She whispered things in his ear. “⌇⊑⊑⊑, (Shhh,). ⟟⏁'⌇ ⍜☍. ⊑⟒'⌇ ⋏⍜⏁ ⊑⟒⍀⟒. ⊬⍜⎍'⍀⟒ ⌇⏃⎎⟒,” She cooed (It's ok. He's not here. You're safe.). She was warm. Tommy liked the warmth. He felt safe.

He blinked his eyes open to see he was facing his window, the night sky on full display. A dream. The woman was a dream (A voice in the back of his head said a memory, but he ignored it. He didn’t have any memories of women). He still felt warm, and that's when he noticed the pale white arm around his stomach. Ranboo. He was still here? Well, Tommy wasn’t about to complain. He was still tired, having a panic attack takes a lot out of you. He scooted closer to the warmth coming from Ranboo and sighed. Then he heard him laugh.

Tommy was instantly on the other side of the bed, glaring at Ranboo who was trying his best not to laugh too loud and wake up the other occupant of the house. “ _ What are you laughing at?!”  _ Tommy whispered. “You like cuddles!” Ranboo snorted. Tommy felt his face turn red and he groaned, putting his hands over his face. “Shut upp,” He whined. Ranboo seemed to calm himself down enough to not burst out laughing. “Tommy, we can cuddle. I don’t mind! Sometimes we all need some comfort.” Ranboo smiled. Tommy bit the inside of his cheek for a minute, before climbing back in Ranboo’s embrace. He fell asleep soon after that.

When Tommy woke up, he was alone. He frowned at the empty spot on his bed and noticed the curtains had been closed. He peeked out and squinted his eyes shut as the sun slapped him in the face. Stumbling around his room, Tommy changed his outfit from the thick outwear from yesterday into a more casual soft red long sleeve shirt and dark grey baggy sweatpants. He rubbed at his face as he walked down the stairs, glaring at Techno who snorted at Tommy’s appearance. “You look like shit,” He said simply. “Good morning to you too,” Tommy said sarcastically. “Actually, it’s good afternoon. You slept through yesterday and half of today after you passed out.” Techno said matter of factly.

Tommy stopped dead in his tracks and his eyebrows shot up. He basically slept two days away? Shit, that was a lot of wasted time. If he wanted to try and get his discs and his country back, he couldn’t be getting panic attacks that incapacitated him for  _ days _ . “When did Ranboo leave?” Tommy questioned. He wouldn’t say this to Techno of course, but he missed his new friend. He felt...connected to him, for some reason. Maybe it was because he was his connection between The Antarctic Empire and L’Manburg.  _ (Or maybe it was something else) _ “He left earlier this morning, didn’t want to raise any suspicions. Good kid, be a good idea to have someone like him on our side.”. Tommy smiled at that.

“Anyhow, while you were out I got a little something that basically renders their plan to kill me publically useless,” Techno said while he walked over to the enderchest. He rummaged around it for a minute before pulling out a shiny golden totem of undying. “Holy  _ shit _ , Tech!” Tommy shouted as he ran over to grab it. He took it and turned it over in his hands. It almost vibrated with magic as he held it, the emerald eyes shining brightly. “When they come, I’ll be ready.  _ You, _ however, need to stay hidden. Ranboo told me they think you’re dead, and it needs to stay that way, at least for now.” Techno lectured. While he didn’t like it too much, Tommy agreed. It was safer if he was thought dead.

  
  


Ok, this was not how this was supposed to go. Fuck.

Tommy stood in front of practically the entire population of L’Manburg as he pointed his sword at Dream’s throat, surrounded by the remains of the Community House. So much for everyone thinking he was dead. “Tommy?” Dream said curiously and he heard a muttered  _ ‘Shit.’ _ from Techno. Techno removed the invisibility effect from the both of them and everyone gasped as the boy once thought dead was very much alive and very much angry before them. “What the fuck?” Tubbo exasperated behind him. Tommy stiffened but otherwise paid no attention to his former friend. “You are  _ not _ touching that fucking disc, Dream.” Tommy practically snarled. Dream’s smug little smile was just barely visible, peeking out from under his mask.

“Oh, Tommy, that’s not for you to decide, is it?” He said, sounding sickly sweet. “Considering they’re mine, it is,” Tommy said as he suddenly turned and grabbed the disc from Tubbo’s hand easily, his sword still at Dream’s throat. “Hey!” he said angrily. “No, you don’t get to talk right now,” Tommy hissed. Tubbo’s face fell in shock and Tommy turned back to the green asshole. “And  _ you _ don’t get to accuse me of things I didn’t do!” he shouted. “Tommy~” Dream purred out. “Lying now, are we?”. “You fuckin’-” Tommy cut himself off and, his emotions getting the better of him, slashed a deep cut down Dream’s shoulder and part of his torso. He swore and collapsed to his knees, grabbing at the injury.

“Oops,” Tommy monotoned as he stepped back a few steps. “Tommy, what the  _ hell _ -” Tubbo started but Tommy interrupted. “Don’t ‘ _ What the hell _ ’ me, Tubbo,” He mocked. “Trust me, he deserves worse than a sword slash for what he’s done to me.”. “ _ What he did to you? _ ” Tubbo laughed mockingly. “All he did was force me to exile you, Tommy. He’s been a friend around here for weeks!” Tubbo smirked but the smirk slowly faded as Tommy started laughing uncontrollably. “Oh god, that’s  _ rich _ ! He roped you lot into the whole ‘friend’ lie, didn’t he!” he shouted.

“That’s what the bastard told me too, in exile. I fuckin’ believed him for a bit, honestly! Fucker had me wrapped around his finger,” Tommy started as he walked over to Dream, crouching down staring where his eyes would be. “I was alone, betrayed, scared, and he was the  _ only one _ there. None of you lot cared enough to even send a letter.” He seethed, standing to look around at everyone. He made eye contact with Ranboo for a minute and smiled slightly and quickly before his face turned back to one of rage. “Then Dream starts taking my items, lighting them on fire. Making me throw them into that fucking hole because he was worried for my  _ safety _ ,” Tommy scoffed.

He turns back to Dream, squatting down again. “Then the beatings. The  _ burning _ , the  _ drowning _ , the  _ suffocating _ , the  _ stabbing _ ! Bringing me to the edge of death then borderline overdosing me with Health potions to bring me back.” Tommy wasn’t holding back how Dream had made him feel, made him hurt. He hadn’t even mentioned most of this to Techno, so everyone around him was surprised. “You don’t deserve death, Tommyinnit. Death is too kind for you,” Dream hissed. Tommy nodded before taking his hand and pushing two fingers into the gash his sword left. Dream let out an ear-splitting scream of agony.

After a good ten seconds, Tommy removed his now blood-stained fingers and frowned. “Sorry, big man. Looks like I don’t have any health potions on me,” Tommy said sarcastically. Tommy turned his attention to Tubbo, whose face was a mix of shock, anger, and pity. “And  _ you _ ,” Tommy walked closer to Tubbo, who backed away. “You didn’t even  _ try _ to stop Dream from exiling me. Didn’t fight back, didn’t even come to see me,” Tommy practically whispered, his eyes slowly tearing up. “Tommy, I couldn’t. There would have been a big fight and we couldn’t have won against  _ Dream _ of all people,” Tubbo defended. Tommy’s breath hitched and his eye’s turned angry once again.

“You didn’t  _ try _ , Tubbo! I would have fought the  _ world _ for you, you prick! I would have fought anyone, anything, even if we had no chance, to  _ protect _ you! You were my best friend, my brother, my other-fucking-half, Tubbo! Now, what are you? Mister President? No real friends, you can barely get your own cabinet to listen to you!” Tommy ranted. “You believed Dream  _ instantly _ when he said I blew up this fuckin’ place.  _ Oh yeah, what a Tommy thing to do! Always fuckin’ everything up! _ Isn’t that right, Tubbo?” Tommy pushed his shoulder. Tubbo huffed out a breath and pushed Tommy back. Tommy punched him across the face, making him stumble back. “I never meant anything to you, did I?” Tommy’s voice broke.

“Tommy,  _ please _ , of course I care about you! I had to exile you for the country!” Tubbo shouted, holding his face where Tommy punched him. “If you cared then why did you  _ betray  _ me, Tubbo! People who care about each other are supposed to protect each other!” Tommy shot. “I didn’t betray you! I made a choice, and a good one at that!” Tubbo snapped, unaware he was about to say something he would regret. “I’m  _ glad _ I exiled you! We’ve had  _ peace _ without you, everyone was  _ happier with you gone! _ ” Tubbo slapped his hand over his mouth.

Tommy’s face slowly went blank, walking back from Tubbo. His breathing turned heavy and his ears started ringing. He looked around at everyone who had different emotions written all over their faces. Pity, worry, sadness, anger, smugness, concern. He heard people talking to him, he couldn’t tell who, the voices were just white noise. He felt himself fall to his knees and he brought his hands to his ears, the noises overwhelming him. He heard a new voice now, one he couldn’t quiet down.  _ “They’re probably happier with you gone, Tommy, but not me. I like being with you, Tommy! Don’t you like being with me?” _ Dream’s words echoed in his mind.  _ “This is for your own good, Tommy.” _ Dream had said as he twisted the trident into his side. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the images of his own blood splattered around Logstedshire.  _ Nononogetoutofmyheadshutupshutup- _

  
“SHUT UP!” Tommy shouted, jumping up. The noises stopped. He opened his eyes and looked around. Where...where was he? He did a 360, looking at the forest around him, then he saw it. There were teleportation particles all around him. He could see the community house from where he stood, and the others were looking back at him.  _ “He pearled, why are we just standing here? Let’s get him!” _ someone shouted. He heard Puffy yell at them in his defense. Not wanting to stick around to see if they would chase after him, Tommy turned and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos and a comment if you liked the story! i love reading them <3
> 
> hydrate, eat, sleep, and stay safe my lovelies! *MWAH*
> 
> twitter: @__mYsTeRi0uS__


	3. Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy comes to terms with his other half with the help of Ranboo, then he has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOO 3/4 chapters pog
> 
> i planned to put all the chapters out at once but decided to change how i wanted the story to go slightly, so sorry about the wait! I'll try to get the last chapter out quickly :)

Each time he blinked, he’d feel the world shift around him and when he opened his eyes he was a good hundred blocks ahead of where he just was, the purple teleportation particles around him.  _ Shit, shit, shit. _ God, he wouldn’t be able to keep doing this for long. He could feel himself getting tired and he kept stumbling. Eventually, he stopped, out of breath and red-faced, and hid behind a tree.  _ Good God _ so many things had just happened. Tubbo...saying things, having a fucking panic attack in front of 20 people, fucking  _ teleporting _ in front of 20 people. Of all the times for his enderman side to pop out, it had to be in front of everyone, didn’t it? He could only hope they all thought it was just a pearl.

Tommy didn’t exactly  _ know _ he was part enderman. He never knew his parents, and Phil had adopted him when he was a toddler. There were signs, though. He’d been able to speak enderman his whole life despite never having learned it. He just...knew the language. Water didn’t burn him like Ranboo, but the feeling of water on his skin for too long made him uncomfortable. Then there was the biggest sign obviously, the teleportation. He’d only ever done it once before when he was a kid, and he’d never done it again. Mostly because he couldn’t figure out he did it in the first place, but also because he was scared  _ shitless _ . He was fine being a human, thank you very much, and he was scared to be anything other than that. He’d never seen or heard of an enderman hybrid, until Ranboo.

Ranboo. Tommy hadn’t felt a connection like the one he felt with Ranboo since Phil adopted him. Like he was family. Except...the connection to Ranboo felt stronger,  _ safer _ . More like home. He’d notice little things that Ranboo did only with him, from their few meetings. He didn’t look others in the eye, but he did with Tommy. He’d only ever heard Ranboo speak enderman around him, and the last time they had met Ranboo had let Tommy look in his memory book. It was simple things, who his friends were (Which Tommy was very proud to be at the top of that list with a circle around his name), who his enemies were, things that had happened since he’d joined the SMP, how his enderman powers had gotten more prominent since meeting Tommy.

They weren’t huge revelations or anything, but looking through the pages felt so  _ personal _ . Like, out of everyone he could have chosen, Ranboo chose Tommy to see his memories. Ranboo trusted Tommy. Tommy liked that. “Tommy?” a voice asked from nearby. Tommy froze, holding his breath. He didn’t catch whose voice that was, and he didn’t want to chance anything, though he knew there was probably only one person who could catch up so fast. Ranboo walked by Tommy’s tree and stopped when he turned to the side and saw him. He ran up to him and brought him into a tight hug.

“It’s just me, it’s ok. ⊬⍜⎍'⍀⟒ ⌇⏃⎎⟒,” (You’re safe) Ranboo whispered into his ear. Tommy let out a muffled cry and tears started streaming down his face as he hugged Ranboo back. After a few minutes, Tommy pulled away and wiped his face. “Sorry for crying all over you,” He mumbled. Ranboo just laughed. “It’s ok, it wasn’t on my enderman side,” He reassured him. They were both quiet for a second, looking at each other. “So,” Ranboo shifted on the ground. “You’re an enderman hybrid too?” He asked. Tommy nodded. “I-I didn’t really know until today, the teleporting kinda sealed the deal,” Tommy laughed. “But uh, yeah. Guess I am.” Tommy picked at his nails nervously.

Ranboo put his hands on Tommy’s, stopping his nervous habit and bringing attention to him. “You didn’t...tell anyone?” Ranboo questioned. Tommy shook his head quickly. “I didn’t want to be different. I didn’t want people to see me as a hybrid. I’ve always just been  _ Tommy _ . The human raised mostly by hybrids. It’s what I was used to,” Tommy explained. “No offense,” he added. “None taken,” The other hybrid smiled. He thought for a moment, before deciding to ask something. “If you’re an enderman hybrid, how come your skin isn’t split?” Ranboo asked and Tommy shrugged. “Maybe it’s because I wasn’t raised as a hybrid? I’ve really only ever known being human really,” Tommy theorized. “That...makes sense, I suppose.”.

“What’s your other half?” Tommy asked curiously. Ranboo brought his hand up to his mouth and puffed out a breath. A fire was suddenly lit in his hand, and Tommy laughed. “That’s fuckin’  _ cool _ , big man! So your other half is ghast?” Tommy stared at the fire swirling in Ranboo’s hand. “Yup,” Ranboo confirmed. With a swish of his hand, the fire went out and his hand was clear again. “That’s cool,” Tommy said again, leaning his head back against the tree. The two hybrids sat in silence for a while. “I don’t know if I can go back, Ranboo…” Tommy croaked out. Ranboo tilted his head, confused. “What do you mean?” He shifted closer to Tommy. “I…” Tommy hesitated. He wasn’t quite sure how to explain it, but he’d try.

“There’s a lot of reasons I suppose,” Tommy started. “L’Manburg, The Antarctic, all it is now is bad memories. Memories where I wasn’t myself for 16 years of my life. I haven’t felt safe, truly  _ safe _ , in years and I'm just so  _ tired _ .” Tommy admitted. It was true. He’d been fighting and running and hiding and defending for so long he wasn’t quite sure what it felt like to have nothing to worry about anymore. He wanted to be able to be a kid, an experience stolen from him by war. “There’s always been someone after me, trying to get me, use me, hurt me. I don’t want to be hunted anymore.” He whispered. He wanted to run and run and run until there was no one else and he could be safe in his own little corner. An idea suddenly came to him, and he turned to Ranboo quickly.

“Come with me!” Tommy said excitedly. “We can go somewhere together, no sides, just us,” Tommy clarified. Ranboo’s face turned to shock and he laughed once. “You don’t want me there Tommy, trust me,” Ranboo sighed. “Yes, I do. We can help each other! They won’t be able to find us if we go far enough. Let’s go!” Tommy shook Ranboo’s shoulder, making the other laugh. “You’re sure?” Ranboo questioned. Tommy straightened his shoulders. “Positive,” he replied. Ranboo stood up, Tommy doing so after him. Ranboo put out his hand. “Well then, let’s go,” Ranboo smiled. A grin covered Tommy’s face and he grabbed Ranboo’s hand. He blinked. They teleported.

The pair kept going and going, eventually making a nether portal hidden in a cave to travel faster. They had no idea how far they’d gone, but they’d been going for a few days. Eventually, they settle down in a birch forest a few hundred blocks away from a village. Originally Ranboo started building a small cottage for them to live in, but Tommy quickly took over ( _ “What is that?” “A cottage!” “That looks like a homeless shelter, Ranboo,” “NO IT DOESN’T IT’S JUST COZY!” “That’s it I’m building the house go get food or something,” “...Yeah ok,” _ ). Much to Ranboo’s surprise, Tommy ended up building a pretty nice house. It was a decent size birch plank house. There were flower boxes under the glass of the windows, and shutters next to the panes. Smoke came out from the chimney on top of the stone brick roof, and there was a patch of farmland around the back of the house with wheat, potatoes, and carrots. There weren’t any beets, because who the fuck grows beets?

A few months pass by. Things are going pretty well in Ranboo’s opinion. He and Tommy had been helping each other, Ranboo helping Tommy with his newly discovered abilities, and Tommy helping Ranboo better his memory. They’d both been successful. Tommy could now teleport long distances and small distances without getting too tired, and Ranboo barely blacked out anymore. Ranboo was in the process of getting things ready for breakfast when he heard Tommy scream from the bathroom upstairs. “ _ Ranboo! _ ” He shouted. Panicking, Ranboo spun around and raced up the stairs as fast as he could. What was wrong? Was Tommy having another PTSD episode? Did someone break-in? Was he hurt? Was he...oh.

Ranboo breathed out a sigh of relief, putting his hand against his heart. “ _ Jesus _ , Tommy! Don’t scare me like that! I thought something happened!” Ranboo chided. The younger looked at him in annoyance. “Something did  _ happen _ , memory boy! Unless you’ve gone blind!” Tommy shouted making Ranboo chuckle. Something definitely did happen, but it was any of the terror-inducing situations Ranboo had thought of. Tommy was looking at himself in the mirror, examining his new features. The most notable was the pitch-black color the right half his skin had become and the now bright purple eye on the same side. His hair had become split color, the right side matching his enderman half’s new skin tone. There were two ears like Ranboo’s on the top of his head, the right one being black and the left one being the same color as his usual blonde hair. Tommy also had a tail matching Ranboo’s, except his was all black instead of the half black half white color of Ranboo’s.

“Well, I can’t say I’m surprised,” Ranboo admitted. “You’re not?” Tommy questioned. He shook his head as he walked closer to Tommy, looking at him in the mirror. “You’ve been embracing your enderman half more lately! You said yourself that you thought the reason you didn’t have a split skin tone already was because you were raised as a human,” Ranboo explained. “Huh,” Tommy grunted. “You know, memory boy, for having such a shit brain you’re pretty smart,” he joked. Ranboo laughed and ruffled Tommy’s hair and ears, causing the younger to let out a small noise. “Aww, Toms! Was that a purr I heard!” Ranboo giggled as Tommy slapped a hand over his mouth and turned bright red. “Shut up,” Tommy groaned and shuffled out of the bathroom. Ranboo smiled as he followed him out. Ranboo resumed making breakfast, puffing out a ball of fire to light the furnace.

Tommy watched Ranboo as he walked around their small kitchen and smiled. He was sure there would be other surprises in living together, but they could help each other. He hadn’t felt this close to someone...ever, honestly. Ranboo was his family. Tommy cleared his throat. “Hey, Ranboo?” Tommy asked. “Yeah?” Ranboo said as he looked around for plates. Tommy scratched the back of his head.  _ Please don’t think this is weird. _ “C-Could I uh, call you my brother?” He said sheepishly. Ranboo spun around and looked at Tommy.  _ Shit _ . “O-Or not! If it makes you uncomfortable that’s fine I was just-” Tommy rambled but was cut off by Ranboo pulling him into a hug. “Only if I get to call you my little brother,” Ranboo whispered. Tommy laughed and returned the hug. Yeah, they’d be ok. They were family.

  
Far,  _ far _ away, a ritual is performed successfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos, comment, etc! i see them all and it means a lot to me <3
> 
> i like the idea of Tommy getting softer since he's not around war and fighting constantly anymore hehe
> 
> ANYWAY ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT AHH what do you think is gonna happen? notice anything in the tags? hmmmm? I'm really excited to finish this, i think it's some of my better writing! make sure you hydrate, eat if you haven't, get some sleep, and stay safe and healthy my lovelies! until next chapter! MWAH <3 :]
> 
> twitter: @__mYsTeRi0uS__

**Author's Note:**

> YOO chapter 1 done pog make sure you leave kudos and comment if you liked the story! it means a lot <3 the rest of the chapters might come out tonight who knows
> 
> twitter if you wanna follow!: @__mYsTeRi0uS__


End file.
